


Kiss me (under the lights of a thousand stars)

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Excuses, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Kid Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Lincoln and Octavia are enjoying some morning sex when they get interrupted by their daughter. Not wanting to scar her for life Octavia thinks of a (bad) excuse for that they're doing.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 18
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Kiss me (under the lights of a thousand stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munequita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munequita/gifts).



> Yay, another prompt fill for t100fic4blm!!! Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a Christmas fic you'd love to read? A New Years' story you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates). 
> 
> Title is from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud".

Octavia wakes slowly, a smile already on her face as Lincoln kisses down her neck as his hands slide under her shirt. “Well, good morning to you, too.” She laughs.

“Morning,” Lincoln mumbles against her neck before biting down lightly. “Jade isn’t up yet so I figured this would be the best way to wake you up.”

“I  _ do _ like to wake up this way.” Octavia sighs before turning her head to kiss him. Their daughter recently turned five and her favorite place to be is between the two of them so alone time is currently practically non-existent. She pushes her hips back, grinding against him as the kiss deepens. 

Lincoln chuckles against her lips as he moves to put one of his legs between hers so that she can grind down on it as his hand slides under her shirt. Octavia breaks the kiss, letting out a breathy moan as she moves against Lincoln’s leg as he rolls her nipple between his fingers. He moves back to kissing her neck as her head lulls to the side. 

Octavia loses herself in the sensations, surprised by just how close she already is to coming. It’s been too long. She would be embarrassed, but Lincoln knows her body well and as he bites down on her shoulder she comes, Lincoln’s name on her lips. It’s one of the best parts of having been together for almost ten years—you know what works for one another. 

As she comes back to herself Lincoln rolls her over onto her stomach, working her pants down to her knees. Octavia rises onto her hands and knees as Lincoln pushes his pants down. He leans over her, chest to her back to whisper in her ear, “You’d better be quiet. If Jade wakes up we’ll have to stop.”

“Mmmmm,” Octavia mumbles, not coherent enough to say anything else. Though he’s not wrong. Octavia has a habit of being quite vocal during sex—not helpful when you have a small child in the house. She buries her head into her pillow as Lincoln pushes into her slowly. The pillow helps to muffle her moan as he fills her. 

Once Lincoln is fully seated inside of her he plants his arms on either side of her, kissing her neck again. They stay like this for a moment, Octavia relishing in their closeness. Lincoln always makes her feel safe, but with him surrounding her, she’s never been more content. A thought that she never thought she’d have during sex, but it’s something that she’s come to expect with Lincoln. 

Lincoln slowly pulls out and then pushes back into her. She knows that they should probably hurry because even though she doesn’t’ know what time it is, she knows that it won’t be long until their daughter is up. But she can’t bring herself to ask him to hurry. He continues to move at an unhurried pace as Octavia moans into the pillow. A sudden snap of his hips causes her to let out a long, loud moan that isn’t as well hidden in the pillow.

“Mommy? Daddy?” 

Fuck.

Lincoln and Octavia both freeze for a moment before their heads snap to the side where Jade is standing there, brow furrowed.

“What are you guys doing?” She looks between her parents as she tries to comprehend what she’s seeing. And Octavia doesn’t want her to comprehend what she’s seeing. 

Damn it. Octavia closes her eyes, mind racing. What can she say that won’t scar their daughter for life? Oh! That’s it, the perfect excuse. “Hey, baby girl. Daddy was just helping Mommy do some pushups.” Octavia lowers her arms as if she were doing a pushup, Lincoln still inside of her. “You know how much Mommy and Daddy love to work out.”

Jade frowns, but nods. “Bed seems like a weird place to do pushups.”

Lincoln clears his throat as Octavia continues to pretend to do pushups. “That’s ten.” This time when Octavia lowers herself she feels Lincoln lower with her. “Can’t let Mommy do more than me.”

Jade just continues to watch them as if they’re the strangest thing she’s ever seen—not that Octavia can blame her. “Baby, why don’t you go downstairs and turn the TV on? Daddy and I will be done working out soon, okay?”

Jade shrugs. “Okay. Not too long, I’m hungry.”

Octavia’s head drops to the pillow as Jade walks to the door while Lincoln laughs into her shoulder. She knew this was going to happen, but knowing and having it happen are two different things. Honestly, she’s a little bit mortified. Thank goodness Jade is still young so she believes the things that her parents tell her. Although, Octavia wonders if she should feel bad for misleading their daughter. Nah, this is definitely for the best. Five is way too young to know what sex is.

“Guess, we should head downstairs,” Lincoln says when he finally stops laughing.

“Nope.” Octavia grabs Lincoln’s wrist. “We’ve got at least ten minutes until she gets bored. We’re finishing.” Octavia is not about to let this moment go. They won’t be able to relish it the way that they had been, but sometimes hard and fast is the way to go.

Lincoln chuckles. “You’re the boss.” He leans back, hands gripping her hips as he once again begins to move. But gone is the slow thrusts—now they have to focus on finishing before they get interrupted again. 

Octavia throws her head back, moaning. One of Lincoln’s hands land over her mouth, but Octavia is too lost in the sensations to care. She slides her hand down her body until she finds her clit, working it in tandem with Lincoln’s thrust. She’s so close. 

Lincoln shifts her hips and he’s rubbing across her g-spot over and over which sends her spiraling into her orgasm. She collapses forward as Lincoln continues to thrust into her. Within seconds he’s coming inside of her, leaning forward but careful not to put his full weight on her.

Octavia twitches under him as a second, smaller orgasm overtakes her as he comes inside her. She lets out a content sigh as she slowly comes down. “We should probably make sure to lock the door in the future.”

“Probably a good call.” Lincoln chuckles in her ear before leaning down to kiss her softly. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up? I’ll go get breakfast started.”

Octavia smiles, rolling on to her back as she watches Lincoln climb off the bed, tucking himself into his pajama pants before heading out. Octavia loves being a mom, but damn if it hasn’t affected their sex life. They need to make sure to put more effort into having time for themselves. 

She makes her way to the bathroom, cleaning up quickly before heading downstairs. She finds Lincoln in the kitchen working on breakfast, shaking his head. “What?” she asks.

Lincoln nods to the living room. “Your daughter.” 

Octavia frowns at him but walks into the living room to see what she’s up to now. She laughs when she finds her doing pushups.

“Mommy!” Jade squeals, jumping up. “Daddy showed me how to do push-ups so I can do them with you guys now.”

“Awesome.” Octavia shoots her daughter a smile before heading back into the kitchen, eyes wide as they meet Lincoln’s. “Yeah, the door needs to be locked next time. Can you imagine if she’d decided to climb up onto the bed to do pushups with us?” 

Lincoln laughs. “We’ll make sure to lock the door from now on.” He looks up from the bacon he’s flipping. “But also, maybe we should work on getting her to go over to hang out with Bellamy or Raven or someone else every once in a while. Give us time alone so we don’t have to worry about her interrupting us?”

“It’s like you read my mind or something.” Octavia grins at him before pulling him down for a kiss. “It’s definitely important that mommy and daddy get some alone time.”

“Yes, it is.” Lincoln laughs as he pulls away, smacking her on the butt before turning back to the bacon. “Now, go show your daughter the proper way to do pushups. No kid of ours is going to bad at pushups.”

“Yes, sir.” Octavia sends him a mock salute before heading back to the living room. “Okay, Jade. Daddy says I need to show you the right way to do pushups so come here.”

  
  



End file.
